Talk:Night 1 (FNaF2)/@comment-25747736-20141123021143
Night 1 12:00: Ok got the new summer job at freddy fazbears pizza the old location total sucked oh hey phon... wait HE'S ALIVE!! ok then. 2:00: Ok sit back and relax and not a word wait WTF bonnie moved he moved shoot oh hi playing that gutar well ok just don't come and kill me because I already craped myself. 3:00:OK NOW DAT SEXY CHICKEN LEFT Oh found you and your looking fine girl ok WTF was that!! *checks cam rapidly* HOLY FUDGE BONNIE IS IN DA VENT OMG. 4:00: OMFG CHICA IS IN THE MAIN HALL THE GOOD THING IS THAT I CAN CHECK HER OUT *checks vent lights* OMG OMG OMG PUT ON DA MASK OMG BONNIE PASSED LIKE HE WAS LEVITATING!!!! 5:00:What do I do with chica do I tell her ill pee on her that might short her out OH CHRIST THE HALL LIGHT WENT OFF FREDDY NOOOO HES HERE HE BETTER NOT BE THE JERK LIKE LAST TIME COME ON 6:00 IM FLOODYING IN DIRTY PEE RIGHT NOW. 6:00: OMG OMG OMG OMG THANK CHRIST I CANT BELIVE IT WAS THAT HAR TO GET PASSED NIGHT 1 JESUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Night 2 12:00: Ok changed my pants,chair,boxers,and other things. 1:00:OMG FOXY IS HERE AND A NEW ONE CALLED MANGLE OMG I CANT HANDLE FOXY WITHOUT DOORS I HATE THIS JOB AND ITS ALREADY 1:00 WTF DUDE WTF. 2:00:Mmmmmm I should not be eating pizza around chica because she can eat everybody knows here favorite food is pizza *SPIT OUT EVERYTHING IN MOUTH ON DESK* OMG THERE ALL GONE THERE OFF STAGE WAIT HOW DID I SURVIVE WITHOUT WINDING UP THE MUSIC BOX SCREW THAT LOGIC ITS A COMMENT CHAIN. 3:00: OMG FOXY AND MANGLE THERE ALL HERE OH GOD AHHHHHHHH *PUTS ON MASK*. 4:00:OMG OMG I SPILLED MY COFFEE ON MY PANTS IT BURNS!!!! I WILL NOT DIE AAH SHOOT. 5:00:I NEARLY DIED *THROWS PIZZA AT FOXY* PLEASE 6:00 OMG! WTF IS THIS PLACE ITS HELL THATS ALL I KNOW JUST TURN. 6:00:OMG OMG OMG I DID IT THANK GOD. Night 3 12:00: I can barely move I just cant take it OH GREAT EVERY SINGLE ANIMATRONIC MO... HOLY FRICKING GOD THEY ALL MOVED *PULLES UP MONITOR* OMG!! WTF IS THAT ITS A BONNIE ON DRUGS OR HE GOT BEATEN TO DEATH OMG OLD CHICA TOO THIS SUCKS 1:00: IM SO SCARED I FILLED 200 BUCKETS OF PEE I CANT MOVE I JUST CANT GO ON THIS IS HARD...OH GOD WTF WTF OK GOLDEN FREDDY CANT BE ACTIVE ITS NIGHT 3. 2:00:im keeping this mask on no matter what OK IL TAKE IT OFF OH MY GOD ITS MANGLE. 3:00:ITS TIME TO MAN UP MAKE THE ANIMATRONICS FEAR ME AS I EAT MY PIZZA AND DRINK MY COFFEE *PULLS DOWN MONITOR* HOLY BALLS!!!! maybe I fear them. 4:00:Wow im pro I have not died yet but I might regret it since im sitting in a underwater resort here. 5:00: Ok im pretty go...HOLY NUT SQIRREL OLD FREDDY IS HERE AHHHHHHHHHH Just pray to god just pray to god please turn over!!!!!! ALL I WANT IS TO WIN 6:00:THANK GOD I DID IT I DID IT MOM I DID IT GET THE CAMERA OMG OMG OMG OMG! Night 4 12:00: Ok i don't even think ill do this in the next 10 seconds because this is the night before my death. 1:00:Ok im goo...OMFG THEY MOVED NEAR ME THERE NEAR FOR MY LAST WORDS I DID STEAL MY SISTERS DIARY BEFORE CHRISTAMAS I DID PEE ON MY DADS NEW PANTS I DID PLANT NEW THINGS IN MY MOMS GARDEN. 2:00:2SPOOKY4ME LITTERALY THIS IS HELL MIXED WITH 5 STAR RATED HORROR GAMES AND A CHUNK OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S THIS IS THE HORROR I CAUSED IN SCHOOL IN 1ST GRADE. 3:00:AHHH OLD BONNIE AND CHICA ARE IN THE MAIN HALL AND NEW BONNIE AND BB ARE IN THE VENTS IM BONED SO BAD SO SAD GOD PLEASE HELP ME PASS NIGHT 4 I NEED THIS SO BAD. 4:00: Ok stay calm I made a stategy to use left vent flashlight right vent monitor ok memorize that in my brain and move on what am I going to do with those buckets of pee? 5:00:BEST STRATEGY EVAR!!! I might make it if I keep this up oh yeah boy this will work full proof man COME AT ME BRO!!! IM READY FOR YA BOI SUCK IT I WIN YO LOSE IM THE WINNER YOUR NOT NIGHT 5 HERE I COME IVE MASTERED EVERY SKILL AND PATTERN THAT WILL LEAD ME TO VICTORY NO MERCY. 6:00:YEA IM READY I CAN DEFEAT THE BEAST AND WILL MAKE THIS A WEEK. Night 5 12:00:OK PATTERN READY AND GO OH HEY CHICA SYCE NOOB YOU SHALL NOT PASS1!!!!!!1!!!!1. 1:00:Oh hey again chica screw that cupcake yolo noob I will win and move on too 6 and 7th Night it will be challenge in life but I will make it home before I die wich i wont lol. 2:00:WOW CANT BELIVE THAT THE OLD ANIMATRONICS HAVE NOT COME TO KILL ME I WONDER WHY MADE THERE SCARED LITTLE BRATS LOLOLOLOLOLOL XD. 3:00:THIS IS A PIECE OF CAKE ILL BE DONE WITH MY SHIFT IN 3 HOURS SO I WILL GET AWAY FROM HELL SO LETS GO CHOP CHOP GUYS. 4:00:OMG OLD BONNE AND CHICA WHAT WILL I DO NOOBS LOL GOTCHA NOOBS LOLOLOLOLOL CANT GET ME. 5:00:omg im almost there COME ON COME ON COME ON!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE TURN MY ARM FEELS LIKE ITS COMING OFF. 6:00:OMG OMG OMG I DID IT *CRYS AND JUMPS AND SCREAMS* THANK YOU GOD NOW ITS TIME TO FACE THE DEMON 6 and 7 like a boss!!!!!!!!!!! Night 6 12:00:Ok Limber And Calm OMG THEY MOVED ALREADY I DIDENT GET WARMED UP THATS UNFAIR!!!! GET A LIFE NOOBS. 1:00:ok this is going to be easy by easy I mean impossible I mastered every move and reflex to get here don't fail now AHHHHH OLD FREDDY Ughhh I GOT PASSED HIM UGHHHH HERE COMES NEW BONNIE UGHHHHH OK LET ME RELAX IM WORRIED. 2:00:ishall do this OH FUDGING NO OH GOD WTF WAS THAT CHEAPNESS NOOB LUCKLY I SURVIVED AGAIN. 3:00:DOING TO WELL TO STOP NOW DONT TURN BACK YOU CANT IT WAS MY DREAM TO GET HOME ITS NOT GE... OMG OMG OMG THERE ALL HERE *PUTS ON MASK FOR 12 MINUTES. 4:00:IM SO GOING TO DO THIS PLEASE I BEG OF YOU JUST LET ME WIN PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE IT CANT END IT WONG END NOW. 5:00: IM SECONDS AWAY PLEASE STOP COMING ILL DO ANYTHING SHOOT THAT STUPID TO SAY IM GOING TO DO HIS I KNOW IT I CAN FELL IT IN MY BARELY MOVING HEART. 6:00:OMFG OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DID IT THANK YOU ALL OMG OMG OMG I BEAT NIGHT 6 OMFG IM DANCING AND CRYING THAT GOD OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Night 7 12:00:OMG FREDDY ALREADY STAY CALM AND LIVE ON CHICA YOU SKINNY SEXY JERK YOUR RIGHT IN MY WAY. 1:00:in a total of 3 hours played im now never going to sleep again all I beg for is to get through the damn night I belive I can do this OMG IM SO SCARED. 2:00:IM GOING TO IN NO MATTER HOW MUCH MY HEART HURTS AHHHHHHHHH STUPID BONNIE IM STILL ALIVE BUT IM TOO AFRAID TO GET JUMPSCARED SO BAD RIGHT NOW OMG. 3:00:OH GOD FOXY AND MNGLE GO AWAY CANT YOU SEE IM ALREADY HORRIFYED I DONT NEED DUNGS LIKE YOU RUINING MY FRICKEN ATTEMPT THIS IS 10 20 MODE I WONT DIE NOW. 4:00:OMG IM GOING TO MAKE IT PLEASE I BEG FOR THIS ITS GOLDEN FREDDY CHALLENGE DUDE PLEASE. 5:00:OMG OMG OMG IM SO CLOSE COME ON PLEASE GOD I BEG FREDDY DONT 6:00 JESUS PLEASE HELP ME GET THROUGH THIS I CANT TAKE I... 6:00:OMG OMG OMG OMFG THANK YOU GOD THANK YOU OH MY GOD AHHHHHHH YESSSSS YESSSS YESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!! SCREW THIS JOB I WON 3 STARS YESSSSS OMG OMG AFTER A TOTAL OF 7 HOURS PLAYED I WON YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!